


Blossoming Blue

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cecil is the last one back that night.





	Blossoming Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



"Dare I ask what you got into?" 

Cecil paused just before the bedroom doorway and tried not to laugh. Apparently, despite needing to check in with his unit, Kain had still made it back before him. 

Rosa had, too, though considering the time and even her habit of making sure every single student received attention, Cecil wasn't entirely surprised. 

He'd been stopped and briefed on a couple of quick things, which had not been quick or brief, but that was nothing new, either. 

"Quite a few things," Kain replied, his voice low. "But surely the tangles aren't too bad..." 

Rosa's laughter was near-musical. "Not as bad as when you fly." 

Cecil slipped through the door, and sure enough, there was Rosa dragging her fingers through Kain's hair and separating it out enough to start properly brushing. Though Kain had his back turned, Rosa saw Cecil dart in and gave him a little smile. In return, Cecil held a finger up to his lips. 

Likely, Kain knew he was there. But if he did, Kain didn't say anything. 

"I'll bind it better." 

"Only if you think I'm complaining," Rosa replied before grabbing for a brush from a tray on the nearest bedside table. Kain was perched on a low stool, his legs awkwardly stretched in front of him. 

Again, Cecil was careful not to laugh. 

"Besides, we both know you like the attention," Rosa continued as she started working on Kain's hair. And despite her comments, Kain's hair seemed to shed its tangled quickly. Still, Cecil knew she'd give it a full hundred strokes and then bind it or braid it for the night, if Kain was willing. 

"I don't mind giving it." Rosa dipped to kiss Kain's neck quickly before returning to her work. 

Cecil shifted against the wall, debating if this was the time to make sure his presence was known. Though if he did, Kain's hair might be a lost cause for the night. 

He did like the way it looked, hanging over him-- 

Unable to entirely silence his footsteps, Cecil strode the few steps over to the pair and slipped an arm around Rosa's waist. She winked and handed him the brush. 

"I don't mind either," Cecil said softly before using the brush to push aside Kain's hair and kiss his neck as well. 

"Wondered when you'd want to do more than watch." 

"Hmm?" Cecil paused and oh, there was a silver pitcher that he hadn't even noticed and from Kain's angle, the door was clearly visible. No wonder he'd even settled in such a vulnerable position. Though... 

"Oh." Cecil straightened and stretched before properly taking over for Rosa. Kain's hair fell over his fingers as he worked, the last few knots that had lingered untangling without much effort. If Cecil hadn't known better, he'd have suspected Rosa used her magic on it. 

Though Rosa... While Cecil worked, she took off her jewelry and let down her hair, combing it out with her fingers. It would go into a braid, perhaps, or she'd leave it loose and both men would wake up with it in their mouths-- 

Cecil had mostly given up on his own hair, which tended to slip from any binding he attempted. He wasn't really thinking about it anyway, not with Kain's hair in his hands and not while Rosa began removing her clothing. 

"So what did you get into?" Cecil questioned, playfully, his attention split. He'd bumped into Kain the once after dinner, but they'd both been headed in opposite directions. 

"I'll tell you all about it," Kain replied. 

Rosa's stepped out of her skirt and moved to drape it over a chair. 

"In the morning," he added quickly. 

"In the morning," Cecil echoed as he set the brush aside. 

And then, Cecil was fairly sure, they all forgot completely about it.


End file.
